Dick Rider
Richard Dickalus "Dick" Rider is one half of Dick and Johnson and Johnson Hopper's best friend since kindergarten. Dick was born on the 4th of July, in the South, but briefly lived north of the Mason–Dixon line after his birth, before moving back at the age of about five. He was raised by a single mother, Tommy-Lynn van South, and has very little recollection of his father, who left Dick and his mother early in his life. After meeting Johnson in kindergarten and becoming best friends, both Dick and Johnson attended America High School in the South, followed by Maybe Louisiana State. During their senior year in high school, Dick and Johnson, together with their classmate Tallulah Mae, were approached by representatives of the US government, and briefed by Sergeant The Chief to be sent on their first official assignment to stop the new supervillain Doctor Isis. After attending Maybe Louisiana State, Dick gave up his original plan of transferring to Maybe Lou University, and instead became an agent for the US government, together with Johnson. The Chief did however grant the both of them multiple honorary degrees. Dick's relationship with his best friend was tested during his time in college, when both of them simultaneously fell in love with Jenny Jehoshaphat. In a jealousy fueled rage, a fight broke out between the two of them, ending only after Jenny moved to Tahiti. The last memory Dick has of his father was him building an extremely elaborate clubhouse with a working elevator in a tree for his son. After his father's disappearance, Dick's mother told him that his father had gone to a bar, leading Dick to look for him at a night club during his first adventure with Johnson. For many years of his childhood, Dick would spend his birthdays on a computer waiting for an email from his father until his mother would shoo him out of the room, stating she "regretted ever having him." Despite a strict upbringing and a resulting tense relationship with his mother, Dick shares his love of movies with her, as she too appreciates the art of motion picture and sees its power and value. Dick's current relationship with his mother and her status are unknown. Dick was officially declared dead after a mission to rescue the kidnapped President Obama, but brought back eighteen hours later through a magical wish Obama owed Johnson. Among Dick's hobbies are reading comic books and watching movies. In addition to many other films, his blue-ray collection includes all Rush Hour and The Fast and The Furious movies, and every movie related to Burt Reynolds in any way. Dick claims that his father specifically named him and referred to him as "Dick" to make sure he would grow up tough in his absence in the style of "A Boy Named Sue." Dick secretly refers to his own penis as Johnson, named after his best friend, and can only masturbate to the content of Uilen Swingers, a Dutch magazine about swinging owls. His favorite Power Ranger is the pink ranger. Behind the Scenes While the circumstances through which Dick was brought back to life have been described differently in Episode I and Episode II, it is stated in both that he was dead, making him the only major character of the show to actually have died. During his first appearance, Dick's surname was spelled "Ryder" as declared by Hector by the end of the episode, however, in the series, his name is spelled as "Rider" as confirmed by Hector on twitterHector confirming the spelling to be "Rider". | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}